


The dragon can wait

by badgerBoyMay



Series: Reign of the resurrected dragon emperor [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love, Love Confessions, Martin Septim Lives, Post-Oblivion Crisis, Princes & Princesses, Resurrection, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Romance, Sappy Ending, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerBoyMay/pseuds/badgerBoyMay
Summary: The political situation in the provinces isn't that well five years after the oblivion crisis. Ocato finds an ancient ritual to resurrect a resting dragon. The last of the Septims, loved by his people shall bring peace. Of course the emperor of Tamriel has to get married along the way.DISCLAIMER: most of the characters are owned by bethesda. I don't make money with this piece.
Relationships: Female Hero of Kvatch | Champion of Cyrodiil/Martin Septim, Hero of Kvatch | Champion of Cyrodiil/Martin Septim
Series: Reign of the resurrected dragon emperor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057199
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	The dragon can wait

**Author's Note:**

> Psijic order slays, they can resurrect a dragon.
> 
> Hok is female and the uncanon princess of Alinor, summerset. She also hasn't told anyone. Baurus is mvp and most reliable friend. Also love for the other blades.
> 
> Martin deserves everything, Todd! You can't stop me.

Ocato looked at the archmage of the mages guild and the ritemaster of the psijic order. "Shall we try then?" he asked. "Yes, everything's finished for the ritual.", the ritemaster said.

"I hope it will work. We desperately need him.", Ocato sighed.

The three mages then started the ritual in the temple of the one. They concentrated on the dragon statue and worked the resurrection spells.

Jauffre and the blades stood behind them, looking at the mages doing the work. "Will this work, grandmaster?", Baurus asked.

"We have to hope, Baurus. If it'll work we need to take him into the palace safe and sound. We don't know how much strength he'll have."

A light glow appeared around the dragon. "Is it working?", Caroline and Jena whispered at each other.

"At least something is working.", Captain Steffan said.

Then the light got a lot brighter so that they had to shield their eyes. It was over as fast as it had started.

The dragon was gone and in the middle of the temple laid the man they were so desperately looking for.

Ocato rushed forward. "Sire!"

Martin blinked, clearly out of strength.

"Wh-" he tried to talk but coughed.

"Easy, your majesty." Baurus answered, now sitting next to him.

Martin seemed confused and looked around the temple. "Ar- ari-", he muttered, then passed out again.

"Let's take him to the palace, he needs to rest.", Jauffre decided.

A few hours later Martin woke up again. He looked around. Where was he? The room was unfamiliar but it seemed like the bedroom of a noble person. Was he..alive? Martin remembered his last seconds, Dagon and the Daedra outside in the city. The former priest rushed out of the bed, still a bit shaky in movement. He looked out of the window and saw that it was in fact a nice day. Sunny and peaceful.

Ariana, where was Ariana. She had been with him. Where was she. What was going on? He had so many questions. But the state of the outside world seemed to him like they must have won the battle.

There was a knock on the door next and a young breton woman went in.

"Oh! You're awake, your highness." she lowered her glance. "How are you feeling?"

Martin looked at her. "Very confused but alright."

"We're really glad to have you back, Sire." she said.

"Maybe you can answer some of my questions, ah- I'm afraid I didn't catch your name."

"Lorena, your majesty. I'm a palace servant. I can try to answer your questions."

"What happened? I can only remember how I tried to stop Dagon. Everything after breaking the amulet is blurry to me."

"Well you did, Sire. You saved us all, five years ago on that terrible day."

"Five years?! How can I be here, alive, when I  _ died  _ five years ago?"

"High chancellor Ocato and the mages worked an ancient ritual to bring you back. The empire is struggling.. We desperately need an emperor and the people loved you, Sire. They still do. You're a hero. You being back will bring new hope to the empire and its people."

Martin just stared at her.

"Where's Ariana? The Hero of Kvatch was with me in the temple on that day. Is she okay? I need to talk to her."

Lorena shrugged, "The champion of Cyrodiil left the province years ago. Maybe the blades know where she is. Nobody has seen her for the last five years, sire."

Martin's heart sank. "Why would she leave?"

"It's not in my place to talk about it."

Martin rushed at her and took her shoulders, "Lorena please, tell me if you know something."

She sighed, "I served her for a while after the battle. The high chancellor had given her a room in the palace. But she didn't stay for long. She was so devastated about your loss, Sire."

Martin's face got sad. "I hurt her.", he said. "I'm sure you didn't mean to, your highness.", Lorena answered.

"I need to find her.", Martin then said. "Where is chancellor Ocato right now?", he added.

"Uhm, I believe he's with the elder council right now. They have a meeting."

"Take me there.", Martin demanded.

"Are you sure you're feeling well enough?", she asked.

He nodded, "please, Lorena."

"Of course, your majesty."

Martin followed her through the palace. Cyrus, who had guarded the chambers, walked after them. The palace guard in front of the council room stopped them though. "The council is not to be disturbed.", he said.

"Well, if they want me to be the emperor, I demand speaking with my council." Martin only said and walked right into the room.

The elder council stopped and looked at him. Ocato had jumped from his chair. "Your highness! Do you-"

Martin waved him off, "don't ask me if I'm feeling well or anything like that. I'm alright and I'd like to have a word." he said, sitting down on one of the empty chairs.

Ocato also sat down again. "Of course, Sire.", he only said.

The council was looking at him now.

"Lorena has already filled me in what happened that day five years ago. I'd like to know why you brought me back tho. I get that you need an emperor but I'm sure you could have just found a suitable candidate. Why make it so hard and bring me back after five years?"

Ocato cleared his throat, "we would have brought you back a lot sooner but to prepare and understand the ritual took us longer than we hoped. You are the last of the Septim bloodline and the last dragonborn. It's not that easy finding an emperor the people would accept on the throne. But you, Martin- the citizen look up to you. They  _ want  _ you as their emperor. And not only in Cyrodiil but also the other provinces acknowledge you and what you did. You are our hope to settle the riots in Tamriel.", he said.

Martin looked uneasy. "I'm no emperor, Ocato.  _ I'm a priest. I was raised by a farmer. _ I know nothing about leading a whole empire.", the former priest said.

"You have a whole council to help you, Sire.", one of the ministers answered.

Ocato nodded. "We're here to help you, your majesty."

Martin knew that he wouldn't have another choice as to accept his fate. Like he had five years ago.

"Alright then.", he nodded. "But there is something else.", Martin added.

The council looked at him in question.

"Find me the hero of Kvatch. I want to speak to her. That's an order.", he said, immediately felt uncomfortable giving orders.

"I will speak to the captain of the guard. They can try to find her."

"That'll be all from my side,", Martin replied.

The council members started speaking about their topics again while Martin listened. At some point one of them said: "We should make sure to officially crown Martin as soon as possible. It'll be good for the public."

Most of them agreed. Ocato nodded, "Yes, we should prepare everything, tomorrow should be the best. I'll send out word of the coronation."

A few hours later, Martin was back in his new bedroom. Lorena had laid out some clothes for him with a note. Martin picked up the piece of paper.

_ I brought you some appropriate clothes, your majesty. _

Martin shook his head. "I won't wear that.", he muttered to himself and walked back to the window. He was used to being on his own. Martin had spent several days and nights on his own at the temple of Akatosh in Kvatch but he'd never felt so alone.

"How can being a Septim be so lonely?", he asked no one in particular.

"I don't know, Sire.", Lorena answered.

Martin winced, then laughed. "Gods, don't scare me like that."

She looked away, clearly embarrassed, "Please forgive me, my lord."

"It's fine.", he smiled and sat down on one of the chairs.

"I just wanted to make sure you're alright and don't need anything."

"I'm good, Lorena. Thank you. But I do have to say, I can't wear this." he nodded at the clothes.

"Why not, Sire? They are freshly made clothes of an emperor."

"Yes exactly. I don't want to wear these expensive clothes in my everyday life. Why can't I wear  _ my _ robes?"

"Sire, these are  _ your  _ robes."

"They will never feel like mine.", he said looking away.

Lorena thought for a second, then said: "Alright, I have an idea. Give me a minute. I'll be back."

Martin waited for her to return, curious what she had in mind.

A few minutes later, Lorena returned with a stack of folded clothes.

"What about these ones?"

She'd brought him some less fancy clothes. Still expensive, he could tell but without looking too pompous. Some silk shirts, fine made trousers, robes and cloaks.

"These are pieces of your brothers. Especially Enman wouldn't like to wear the- as you called "pompous" clothes. Maybe you'll find them more fitting."

Martin looked at the pieces and nodded. "That's better.", he said.

~~~

Ariana of Alinor, also known as the hero of Kvatch or the champion of Cyrodiil, was sitting in a small inn in the east of Skyrim when the news came around to her as well. "Hear people of Windhelm! We'll finally get an emperor again. It was just announced by the elder council of Cyrodiil.", someone said.

_ Ocato really found a new emperor then. _ Ariana thought. Whoever it was, she was sure that he wouldn't be as good as Martin would have been.

~~~

Martin was amazed how many people had come to the imperial city in that little time just to see him being crowned. Jauffre was standing next to him, waiting. "Are they really here just to see...me?", he asked the grandmaster of the blades. Jauffre nodded, "of course. You are their emperor, Martin."

"As it seems." he sighed, "any signs of Ariana?", he then asked. "No, but we keep searching, Sire."

"Alright then, let's just get this whole coronation stuff done."

Soon after Martin found himself on the stairs of the temple of the one, where they had built a temporary stage-like platform. He was looking at his people who were cheering and yelling his name. He didn't like a second of it.

_ If only Ari was here… _

It took the council two days to give him a list with royal names on it.

"What is that?", the freshly crowned emperor asked Lorena when he saw the paper on his desk. "The high chancellor and your council took the time to write down some suitable women for you to choose from."

"Choose from?"

"Well, to take as your wife of course."

Martin looked at her as if she just told him the most stupid thing he ever heard.

"They aren't serious.", he said.

"Of course they are, my lord."

"I won't marry any of these people!" he walked around the room.

"Maybe if you'd look at the list-"

"To oblivion with this damn list!" he yelled.

Lorena winced. Martin, who noticed she did, sighed. "I'm sorry- I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just- what are they demanding of me?" he asked while sitting down on the bed, looking helpless. "Marrying a stranger who I don't love? Producing some hires and that's it? Doesn't seem like a nice future.", he looked at the ground.

"I think it's a good thing that they at least let you pick a woman. I'm sure they'll invite them here so you can get to know them. I'm sure there will be a woman among them you'll adore, sire."

Martin looked up at her, "How can I pick a woman to marry me if my heart already belongs to another one?"

Lorena looked sad for him. "I don't know, your highness."

~~~

Ariana was on her way home to Alinor. She had gotten a letter from her mother, the queen. Ari didn't know what her parents wanted to tell her but the letter said it was urgent. She hadn't been home for years. Summerset looked the same though. Beautiful as she remembered it. Blooming forests, sun kissed shores and wildlife wherever you looked.

The people of Alinor cheered as they saw her crown princess. Ariana smiled and waved at them as she made her way to the castle.

She had to admit, she'd missed the city. Ariana walked into the castle and was immediately greeted by the captain of the royal guard. "Princess! It's good to see you, my lady.", he grinned. Ariana smiled brightly and rapidly hugged the man. "Hey there Fann.", she replied.

Fanndrion was slightly older than her and had been a good friend of Ari since ever. 

"Are my parents at home?"

He nodded, "they'll be pleased to see you, my lady."

Ariana continued her way to the throne and saw her mother talking to some citizens. She waited until she was done, then waved. "Greeting mother.", she smiled.

The Queen gave her a small but happy smile. "Ariana, it's good to see you my little bird. How are you?"

They hugged while Ariana told her: "better. Taking some alone time after what happened five years ago really helped me. How about you and father, oh and the kingdom I suppose?"

"We're good. Your father is somewhere outside on a walk but I'm sure he'll be back soon. Shall we go upstairs and have a proper talk?"

"Of course, mother. I'm dying to know why you wanted to see me so desperately."

They went to the royal quarters where they would have a little more quiet peace to talk. The queen had ordered some tea which had just arrived on their table. "Thank you", she said at the servant who nodded and left again.

"So mother, what's wrong?", Ariana asked. "I'll come straight to the point. We got this letter the other day."

She stood up and got the letter, then sitting down again. "It's from high chancellor Ocato."

"What does Ocato want from you?", Ariana wanted to know.

"Nothing from me, little bird. From you. He's asking if you'd be interested to marry the freshly crowned emperor."

Ariana laughed. "Me? You asked me to come here because Ocato wants me to marry some noble guy he found somewhere. I don't even know who our current emperor is. And I don't really care to be honest.", she said.

The queen nodded, "I thought you'd say that. You never were someone to actually go as the royal rules tell you. But you should think about it, Ariana. I heard the young Septim isn't a stick to the rules emperor until now. And isn't that exactly what you're looking for?" the queen chuckled. "A royal who's as adventurous as you are?"

Ariana had stared at her, "Did you just say  _ Septim _ ?", she asked. How was that… the Septims had died with Martin. Was there another son of Uriel they hadn't known about?

"Yes", the queen nodded. "I heard they brought the emperor back with an old ritual. The Psijic order helped. But please, read the letter yourself.", she gave her Ocato's letter.

There it was. Black ink on slightly brown paper. The request to follow an invite regarding the search of a wife for emperor Martin Septim I. She couldn't believe her eyes. _Martin.._ _is alive?!_

Her heart skipped a beat.  _ He's alive..after all this time..he's alive! _

"You know what? I think I'll go.", she said to her mother.

Ariana couldn't sleep that night. Her thoughts were at Martin. She'd been so devastated when he had died five years ago. The one thing Ari had always regretted the most was that she'd never told him about her feelings. Maybe he knew. Maybe he didn't. She had thought that it wouldn't matter now anyway but with him alive and well again.. she could tell him. She could tell him and marry the man, spending their future together. Actually  _ having  _ a future together. He would be shocked, she thought with a smile. Ariana had never told any of them that she was a princess. Nobody had ever asked where she came from or who she was so that topic just never came up. What would Ocato say when  _ she _ was standing in front of him. She could only laugh about the face he'd make. Yes, she was sure, this was going to be fun.

Ariana had prepared everything for her journey to the imperial city. She hadn't been there for quite some time. Arianas parents insisted she'd write them when she arrived there. She agreed to that and said goodbye. Ari would have preferred to do the journey alone but since it was an official royal visit, she had to take some guards with her. Of course her parents knew she wouldn't need them but it was all about the kingdom in the eye of the public.

Also, she had to wear a dress. Usually Ariana wouldn't wear dresses. Rarely she did because she just found them not very practical but the court tailor had made her a beautiful dress for the occasion and she was curious what Martin would say about her wearing it. Also she liked it. Ariana knew that she could look quite beautiful if she wanted. She also was sure that no one of them would recognize her immediately. She would wear a dress for a start and nobody she'd been with in the oblivion crisis had ever seen her in one. Then her hair wouldn't look like she just fought her way out of an ancient ruin. And she was thinking of putting on some make-up just for the fun of messing with them.

It took them quite a while until they arrived in the imperial city. Everything looked exactly like when she had left it. Well, nearly everything. The dragon was missing in the temple district for a good reason. Ariana was fascinated how nobody in the city seemed to notice who she was. They weren't used to the champion of Cyrodiil looking like an altmer princess from summerset. Ariana and the guards went to the inn where two rooms had already been rented.

It was good to be back, Ari thought. She definitely wanted to meet up with her friends from the blades.

Then fear struck her. What if Martin had already forgotten about her? Or even worse, didn't want to see her for some reason. She wasn't even sure if he would feel the same way she did. Why should he? She knew that she was special to him. Special as a good friend. Ariana hoped for more though.

The next day it was time to go to the palace. Ocato had planned a party for the occasion. Ariana had finished her look in front of the mirror and then walked to said gathering with her guards. The palace watch let her enter after seeing the invitation without any problems. It was already very crowded in the room. The three altmer headed to high chancellor Ocato when Ari spotted him. He smiled at her, clearly not connecting the dots. Ariana's guard introduced her.

"I hereby announce: the crown princess of Alinor!", he said.

Ocato kissed her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you, my lady.", he said.

Ariana chuckled, "It's a pleasure for me as well, high chancellor."

Then they just enjoyed the party. Ariana hadn't spotted Martin so far tho. Where was he? After all this party was about him.

She sat down at a table and told her guards to have some fun of their own. They nodded, knowing that Ariana was perfectly capable to defend herself if needed. The princess stayed at her table and winced when someone sat down next to her.

"I wouldn't have thought seeing  _ you  _ here, Ari.", the warm cheering voice of Baurus was heard.

Ariana grinned, of course she couldn't fool her friend. "Baurus!", she called out and hugged him.

"Are you on duty?", Ariana asked.

"As always, my friend. Jauffre wants me to observe the party, make sure our emperor is safe. Do you know that we're looking for you all over Tamriel?"

"For me? Why?", she asked.

"Order from the emperor. Martin desperately wants to see you.", the redguard told her.

"He wants to see me?", she asked. Her heart skipped a beat again. A warm feeling was starting to build up inside of her stomach.

"Yes, he's looking for you for weeks now. But as you are here now, we finally can stop the search. I should tell him you're h-"

Ariana stopped him, "no! Baurus please don't. Not now, thought.", she chuckled. "Why not?"

"I'll tell you something you all don't know about me. I'm one of the women on the marry-list."

Baurus' eyes went big. "That's why you're looking so damn pretty. Not that you aren't pretty in armor! I mean, you're always a pretty elf- i mean-", he stammered but Ari laughed.

"It's fine, Baurus."

"So you are noble then?"

"I'm the crown princess of summerset.", she smiled.

The redguard looked amazed. "That's quite the news. But.. why don't you want me to tell Martin?"

"Because I wanna know if he acknowledges that I'm me.", she grinned.

"Of course you're you. I've seen it immediately.", he said.

"Maybe you did, but you are the only one until now."

"You are kidding.", Baurus replied.

"No! I'm telling you! Ocato has no idea."

Now the redguard laughed.

"Ari you have to tell him. Don't torture our poor emperor.", he grinned.

"I'm not torturing him, I'm only having some fun. Also why do you consider this a form of torture?"

"Because he loves you and can't wait to see you again. I think he kinda hopes you'll rescue him from having to get married to a stranger."

"He said that?", she asked with wide eyes.

"That you shall rescue him?"

"That he  _ loves me,  _ Baurus!"

"Not exactly but I can see it in his face, his gesture. The way his eyes shine when he talks about you and believe me- he talks  _ a lot  _ about you."

"Are you really sure?"

"I know so. Do you mind if I ask if you still feel the same way as five years ago?", he asked with a smile. Baurus had been there when she was devastated about the loss of her beloved friend.

She nodded. "How could I not love him after everything we've been through together. Baurus I need to ask you something- Is he… well, is he  _ our  _ Martin?", she wanted to know. Ari had feared that maybe the man looked like the emperor but wasn't like the sweet brave humble priest she knew.

Baurus gave her a warm smile before he said, "look for yourself" and nodded to the big entrance door where said man had just entered the room.

Ariana didn't know what to feel. Seeing  _ him  _ standing there, smiling,  _ alive.  _ It brought so many emotions to the young altmer woman. One piece of her just wanted to run towards him, hug him and never let go.

She forced herself to remain seated. Looking at him, trying to take everything in. He was looking good. Martin was wearing something not too flashy and a cloak that was just so him. She looked at him and it was like he was born to be the emperor of Tamriel. Martin walked through the room and stopped next to Ocato, then cleared his throat. The crowd went silent and looked at him.

"I'm honored that you all came here tonight.", Martin started.

Oh how Ariana had missed that voice.

"The purpose of this party is to get to know the noble women of Tamriel, to find a suitable wife.", he continued.

Ari could tell how uncomfortable he was. "I hope you're enjoying your stay in the imperial city and well, have a good time.", he said and smiled but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

Baurus who of course had also noticed how uncomfortable his emperor was, sighed. "Ari, just don't wait too long okay?", he asked. Concern in his voice. "I promise.", she said.

Martin looked at Ocato. "I'm still so bad at giving speeches.", he said to the high chancellor. "Oh no no, sire! It was just perfect.", Ocato replied. Of course Martin knew that he wouldn't get a real answer from him. The chancellor smiled, "Cheer up, your majesty. All these beautiful women came here to get to know you. Go have fun."

The former priest nodded and not for the first time surrendered to his fate.

Ariana watched him speaking to woman after woman, smiling, laughing with some of them. Sometimes his glance also got quite soft. At some point she just needed a break. Ariana rushed out of the room and went outside to a nearby balcony. The air was chilly and fresh. It reminded her a little bit of the nights at cloud ruler temple. Standing on top of the wall, looking at Bruma.

She went to the railing and propped up her elbows, sighing to herself. She should be reasonable, Martin would never be hers. A familiar voice brought her back to life. "It's quite cold, you must be freezing."

Martin.

She didn't dare to turn around, facing him. Ari winced when she felt something falling around her. His cloak.. Immediately she had his scent inside her nose.

Martin stepped next to her and looked over the calm palace grounds. "Sometimes I just need a moment away from all of this. Being the ruler of Tamriel and all the responsibilities.", he told her. Again, Ariana was reminded of cloud ruler temple. Sometimes Martin had joined her on the wall.

"I think we hadn't had the chance to speak before.", the emperor now said.

Ariana turned her head and looked at him. Martin smiled at her.

_ Come on Septim, notice me. It's me! _

He hadn't changed a bit. The first thing she noticed, as always, his warm and friendly crystal clear ice blue eyes.

"It's my pleasure, your highness.", she said.  _ Martin, I'm disappointed. _

"Please, it's Martin. There are so many people calling me by my titel. I miss being just Martin.", he said, sounding weak. It hurt her seeing him so lonely.

"So, you must be the princess of Alinor, hm?", he asked then. "That's right. And you must be the priest from Kvatch.", she answered with a grin.

He seemed surprised how bold she was talking to him. Every woman inside of that room had been so very distant. Friendly but in a cold way. He enjoyed even more talking to her right now.

"True", he laughed.

"So the council demands of you to find a wife? I could see earlier that you aren't that happy about the whole thing.", she then asked. His face fell, "is it that obvious?"

"If you look closely.", Ariana answered.

Martin sighed and turned to the palace grounds again. "I.. I don't want to lie to you. It's just that I- I feel like I'm betraying myself. When I became the emperor I swore to myself that I will make a difference, I will marry out of love not politics. And now I'm here, having a party to find a wife. And to be completely honest, you are the first woman I don't want to immediately run away from."

Ariana didn't really know what to answer.

"Well, then don't marry any of them. Wait until you find a woman you want to marry.", she said.

"There is a woman I want to marry.", he answered.

Ariana didn't want to hope but did hope anyway.

"She's not here tho. I don't know where she is. I've been searching for weeks.." he stopped and apologized. "I don't know why I am telling you all this. It's not really nice of me, looking at the fact that you're also here to become my wife eventually.", he said, his glance was serious. Ariana felt sorry for him. "It's fine, you're honest and that is the most important thing."

"Thank you.", he only said.

"And do you know what the most hurtful part is? Even if she was here.. the council would never allow me to marry her. Ocato has already said it.  _ You can't marry the champion of Cyrodiil, your majesty. She's possibly a commoner or worse. You need to marry a noble woman. _ But I want her!",

he tore his hair in despair.

"My heart screams for  _ her. _ ", he muttered in a sad voice.

Ari couldn't watch him being so sad anymore. She decided to tell him and wanted to start when he looked at her again.

"And now I'm standing here, talking to you who I didn't even know well and having a strange feeling inside of me. Like.. I do know you. I know for sure that I'm in love with my hero of Kvatch but just talking to you made me happy on a level that scares me. I don't understand how I can think of you so dear when we only spoke for about 20 minutes. How can I do that to her."

Ariana smiled and shook her head.

_ You are so sweet. _

"Would you look at me for a moment, Martin?", she asked.

He turned fully at her again and looked at her like she had asked.

Ariana took his hands in hers. "Look at me and tell me if you really don't notice anything."

He was confused, watching her with a searching look. Then he started to  _ understand _ . His eyes went big in surprise and disbelief.

"Gods..", he whispered.

"Not exactly"

"Ariana?", he asked, his voice was breaking with emotion.

She smiled at him. "Hello, your majesty."

Martin pulled her into his arms and he cried. He just cried about having her right here in his arms. Ariana pressed herself against his chest. Gods how she had missed him.

They pulled back only a few inches and Ari noticed the tears.

"Hey.. why are you crying, Martin?"

"Don't worry, my love. They are happy tears. I can't believe you're here. You're really here.", he said, putting his hand on her cheek, cupping her face.

Ariana smiled at him. "Baurus told me I should rescue you from marrying a stranger.", she joked.

Martin laughed at that. "What would I do without my hero of Kvatch."

"You'd be dead.", Ari answered.

"True"

"More than once."

He nodded while smiling.

"But Martin?", she asked.

"Yes, dear?"

"I love you too.", she said, making him smile even more. It took them only seconds to lean into each other. The kiss was soft and loving and full of suppressed emotion. No one of the two wanted to pull back so they kissed until they needed air.

They gazed at each other in a loving manner until Ariana said: "congratulations"

"On?", Martin asked.

"That you finally official became the emperor.", she grinned.

He laughed, a warm loving one. "So can I congratulate you on becoming the empress?"

"Martin, are you proposing to me?", Ari wanted to know.

He went down on his knee in front of her, "Are you saying yes if I do?"

"Maybe", she smiled.

"Will you marry me Ariana, princess of summerset, hero of Kvatch, champion of Cyrodiil and thief of my heart.", he gave her that special smile that only she got to see on his face.

"Of course I will, love.", she replied and pulled him up into another kiss.

"Let's get inside again tho. It's bloody cold.", she then said. Martin grinned at that. "As my empress wishes."

"I'm keeping your cloak."

"Then you do that.", he only agreed.

"I also keep you.", she added.

"How generous of you, Ariana.", Martin replied. She boxed him lightly into his side. The emperor only laughed and so did she.

"Hey Ari?"

"Hmhm?"

"You look stunning in that dress by the way.", he said.

"Yeah as stunning as that you didn't notice that it was me right away.", she answered.

"I'm sorry I failed you."

"You could never fail me, your highness.", she squeezed his hand.

They walked into the room again, smiling, not leaving each other's side. Baurus was genuinely happy for them.

At the end of the party, just a few people remained in the now seemingly large room. Martin and Ariana made their way over to Ocato.

"I hope the council is happy about the fact that I am engaged.", Martin said and smiled at his fiance.

"Oh? These are great news, sire. Congratulations to the both of you."

Ariana cleared her throat and said: "I think it's only fair to correct you on something, high chancellor."

"That would be, my lady?"

"The emperor is in fact able to marry the hero of Kvatch and she's not a commoner but a princess.", Arians said. Ocato stared at her.

"You?!"

Ari laughed, "Me. Long time no see."

"That's.. well I guess it is a win win situation.", the altmer answered with a look at Martin.

"It is.", the former priest agreed.

Martin insisted that she would stay in the Palace with him that night and how could she say no to him. Ari was sitting on his bed, watching the emperor.

"You know, I never thought that destiny would grant  _ us  _ an actual chance. But this time we got it. This time my destiny, my duty-" he said, "is to love you.", Martin smiled, then changed into something more comfortable for sleeping. Ariana chuckled. "You're right but, do me a favour."

"Everything, my love."

"Come to bed, Martin.", she said.

He grinned and joined her.

"You know I've been dreaming about this ever since cloud ruler temple.", he admitted.

"Really?", she asked. Martin nodded.

"I'm glad I can make your dream reality then."

He kissed her with a smile.

"Me too." 


End file.
